Cyril Sneer
' 'Cyril Sneer is one of the biggest tycoons in the Evergreen Forest. He started out as the main antagonist, but gradually becomes an anti-hero. Biography Cyril Sneer is a pink aardvark with a very long nose and an even longer history of scheming his way to more cash! With his trusty yes-men (or yes-pigs) by his side,Cyril spends his days plotting and conniving in his dark and gloomy Sneer Mansion,dreaming up new ways of making a quick buck. Always trying to get something for nothing,Cyril keeps the Pigs in line by promising them a raise that will never come! At the end of the series Cedric stops him from entering the Evergreen triathalon due to his health and he then becomes Cedric's partner in the business,claiming that retirement is boring and unfulfilling. Cyril becomes less greedy and less harsh and becomes an anti-hero. Fortune Cyril made his fortune as a successful lumber baron, having gotten into the lumber business by accident. Cyril has an ongoing friendly "feud" with his equally questionable business colleague, Mr. Knox. Both Mr. Knox and Cyril have been known to get warm and fuzzy when Lady Baden-Baden comes into their midst! Temper Cyril is often seen losing his temper when the Pigs mess up or his plans are foiled by The Raccoons and when he loses out on making money. When Cyril gets frustrated he is seen pulling his ears in frustration which Cyril has done 4 times in the series. In some episodes when Cyril has got really angry and lost his temper with the Pigs,his eyes goes bloodshot red as seen in the Season 5 episode The Evergreen Election where he chased the Pigs after not winning the Election due to the fact the Pigs messed it up. In contrast to Cyril losing his temper,Cyril is often seen pulling on his neck scarf when he is worried,when he panics,when he is sometimes scared or when nervous such as when he came face to face with Karl Snarl or when Cyril told Cedric about his stage fright when he was younger as seen in the Season Four episode Second Chance. Soft side Cyril may appear ruthless, but he's not always the villain. When it comes to Cedric, Cyril's college graduate son, Cyril has a well-hidden soft side, especially when it comes to being a good father to Cedric. As lonely as Cyril sometimes seems, he secretly loves the challenges Bert and the Raccoons present him. In The Specials Cyril was portrayed as a more darker,sinister,monstrous character than what he would become in The TV Series where he is shown to be ruthless and greedy but does have a soft side which was not seen in The Specials. Over the course of the series Cyril does start to soften up and show sympathy towards other characters in the series. By Season 5 of the series Cyril is no longer portrayed as the villain and has become an anti-hero. Cyril is seen to have mellowed more in the later episodes but still get aggressive at times but this appears to be more so at The Pigs and sometimes at Mr.Knox. Cyril has acted as a voice of experience at times when he persuaded Lisa not to take up smoking in Join The Club when he found her upset and ripping up her cigarettes behind Bert and Cedric's clubhouse. When Cyril finds out Lisa's friend Donna dumped her because she wouldn't smoke,he gives her some good advice and does the same with Bentley in Trouble Shooter after hearing that Bentley ran away from home and when he finds Bentley,Cyril gives Bentley some good advice and persuades Bentley that running away from home is not going to solve his problems. Cyril also helped out Danny when he was in hospital and after Danny helped Cyril get over his fear of needles and having an operation,Cyril showed sympathy towards Danny after overhearing that his operation was delayed and donated blood to help Danny. Cyril is seen talking to Danny afterwards and showing him how to play the harmonica. Cyril also stopped Evergreen Elementary School from closing down as he went there when he was younger. Adoption In the Season 4 episode The Family Secret we learn that Cyril is not a Sneer by blood as he was adopted when he was young. It was kept a secret. Though Cyril had wanted to tell Cedric the truth of his origins, he kept putting it off, worrying Cedric might think he was 'not a real Sneer' however Cedric tells him as far as he is concerned he's 'the greatest Sneer ever' which Cyril tells him that means a lot to him. Cyril still tries his hardest to do what he can for the name even if his plans don't always turn out the way he expects. It is never revealed who Cyril's birth parents were or if he tried to find them when he was younger. Wife In the Season 2 episode Courting Disaster Cyril mentions his wife to Cedric,telling him he loved her and that she knew how to make money. While it's unknown what her name was,what she looked like or what exactly happened to her,it's implied that she passed away after Cedric was born. Appearances Cyril has appeared in all specials and episodes since his debut. Relationships/rivalries Cedric Sneer Though he seems grumpy around him, he loves his son dearly and does everything he can to help him. Snag Cyril doesn't show much affection towards Snag and seems to be annoyed by him sometimes, but he still does seem to like him, however. Cyril has been shown to kick Snag or tell him to shut up when he is angry but has been shown that he cares about Snag and Snag has saved Cyril's life when he was stuck under a tree in the Season 3 episode Picture Perfect. Snag has swallowed Cyril's cigar a few times as shown in the Season 1 episode Going It Alone. The Pigs His loyal henchman who do his every evil bidding, he often insults them when they make a mistake and always turns down their offer for a raise. Cyril however has shown he does care about the pigs even through he never shows it to them. In The Great Escape,when Cyril thought the pigs were trapped in the vault,he is seen quite upset and blames himself until he discovers they weren't in the vault at all. In the episode Moving In,the pigs accidently shed Cyril's money and he fires them. They end up working for Mr.Knox and we see that Cyril misses them and later goes to see them and in the end after Mr.Knox fire the pigs,Cyril rehires them claiming that nobody else should waste their breath on them,showing he can't live without them no matter how much they annoy him. Bert Raccoon Cyril usually hates Bert and his friends but sometimes he likes them and secretly loves the challenges Bert and the gang present him. Bert would always stop Cyril's evil plans at times too. Mr. Mammoth Whenever there's a possible deal to be made with Mr. Mammoth, Cyril always tries gain his partnership. Whenever he tries to speak to him, Mr. Mammoth usually mumbles to his bird assistant, rather than talking to Cyril himself. Mr. Knox His tycoon rival whom he tends to have a lot of arguments with especially when he comes to see Cyril's new money making ideas. Lady Baden-Baden﻿ As much as Cyril doesn't like going to Lady Baden-Baden's social events, he goes to some of them anyway. Lady Baden Baden is usually kind and mannerly towards Cyril, who would rather be at his mansion working. In Courting Disaster! , Lady Baden-Baden misinterprets Cyril's words and starts to think that Cyril is in love with her. When Mr. Knox decides to start courting, Lady Baden-Baden holds a duel to see who would have her hand. Even though Cyril wins, she chooses Mr. Knox instead. Bentley Raccoon Cyril gets on well with Bentley and thinks highly of him. Lisa Raccoon Lisa also gets on well with Cyril after the episode Join The Club where he gave her some good advice and it appears that people had told Lisa about Cyril and what he was like but what she sees of him,she tells Cyril he is different to what people had told her and that he is okay. Ingrid Bellamour When Cyril first saw Ingrid Bellamour,he fell instantly in love with her and the two of them spent some time with each other with Cyril impressing her. But Ingrid Bellamour wasn't happy with Cyril when she learnted about his business cilent. But the two made up at the end of the episode when Cyril did the right thing and helped out Ingrid. Ingrid Bellamour was seen in the Season 5 episode The One That Got Away but is not seen talking to Cyril and it is unknown if they met up again. Theme Cyril has his own leitmotif of sorts, which plays during the portion of the opening sequence that talks about him and also sometimes in the show itself during segments involving him or the pigs. Cyril along with Bert Raccoon are the only characters to have their name mention in the opening sequence. Voice * Michael Magee (1980-1991) Gallery Cyril plush.jpg|Cyril Sneer plush Cyrilsneer.jpg|Cyril planning his Cyril Dome TheChristmasRaccoons4.jpg|Cyril captured by Raccoons GamesPeoplePlay.jpg|Cyril on a game show LastLegs.jpg|Cyril in "Last Legs" Sneer.jpg|Cyril Sneer, Imperial Commander 26lh1.jpg|The Imperial Commander barking orders BlastFromThePast.jpg|Cyril disguised When They Come For You....jpg|Busted by the cops Bad Boys, Bad Boys....jpg|"Bad boys, bad boys, whatcha gonna do, whatcha gonna do when they come for you?" Cyril 1.jpg|I AM THE WINNER! Cyril 2.jpg|Cyril isn't amused by peanut butter... Cyril 5.jpg|Cyril is the MAN! Cyril 6.jpg|How does one even pose like this...? Cyril 7.jpg|Cyril has had a long day... Cyril 8.jpg|Cyril and his trademark walk Cyril 9.jpg|HOLY COW! Cyril 10.jpg|That didn't taste so good... Cyril Sneer Will Haunt Your Nightmares.jpg|Cyril is WAY too close for comfort! Cyril Sneer World's Greatest Golfer.jpg|Cyril is a HORRIBLE golfer... Drive 'Em 'Til They Drop.jpg|"Drive 'em til they DROP!" Johnny B. Goode.jpg|Young Cyril Sneer with Woodchuck Berry My Aching Head.jpg|Cyril's head hurts... My Son The Traitor.jpg|My son...a TRAITOR?! Remembering Cyril Sneer.jpg|Young Cyril Sneer has his priorities straight Shock Of A Lifetime.jpg|Cyril turns pale... Stay Away From My Son, Miss Davenport!.jpg|Stay away from my son! Step Into My Time Machine.jpg|Cyril and one of his pigs travelling through time with T. O. M. The Evergreen Forest Is Mine.jpg|The Evergreen Forest is MINE! The Imperial Commander 5.jpg|The Imperial Commander has Earth in his sights... The Imperial Commander 3.jpg|The evil Imperial Commander on his throne The Imperial Commander 9.jpg|Imperial Commander Sneer at his nastiest The Imperial Commander 4.jpg|The Imperial Commander rallies his troops Victory Shall Be Ours.jpg|Cyril gloats over his hockey team 17 - 'Aaahhh....'First Time That We See Cyril Pull His Ears In Frustration.png|'Aaaahhhh....'First Time Cyril Is Seen Pulling His Ears In Frustration In The Season One Episode'The Intruders' 5 - Cyril Pulls His Ears For A Second Time.png|'Aaaahh...'Second Time Cyril Is Seen Pulling His Ears In Frustration In The Season Two Episode 'Double Play' 7 - Cyril Pulls His Ears For A Third Time.png|'Nooooooo......'Third Time Cyril Is Seen Pulling His Ears In Frustration In The Season Two Episode 'Power Trip' 1 - Cyril Pulls His Ears For The Fourth And Final Time.png|'Aaahhh...Go...Goooo'Fourth And Final Time Cyril Is Seen Pulling His Ears In Frustration In The Season Four Episode 'Stealing The Show' 12 - A Young Cyril Sneer In A Flashback In 'Going It Alone'.png|Cyril When He Was Younger 16 - Cyril Turns Green When He Feels Sick.png|'Ooh....I Feel Sick' Cyril Turns Green As He Feels Sick 15 - Cyril Turns White When He Is Shock.png|'All White Cyril' Cyril Turns White In Shock 9 - Cyril Playing The Saxophone.png|Hidden Talent - Cyril Plays The Saxophone 18 - Cyril Really Does Have A Nice Side As He Gives Bentley Raccoon Some Good Advice.png|Cyril Shows Sympathy Towards Bentley Raccoon And Gives Him Some Good Advice In The Season Three Episode 'Troubleshooter' Cyril and Danny.png|Another Heart Warming Moment Where Cyril Shows Sympathy Towards Danny And Helps Him Out In The Season Five Episode 'Stress Test' 11 - Awww....Another One Of The Heartwarming Moments Where Cyril Shows His Nice Side Towards Lisa Raccoon.png|Awww...Cyril Shows Sympathy Towards Lisa Raccoon And Gives Her Some Good Advice In The Season Five Episode 'Join The Club'|link=Lisa Raccoon Category:Characters of The Raccoons Category:Villains Category:Main characters Category:Heros